


Pedo Curtis Gets his throat slit

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis likes them young. Super young. That's why when he tries to touch a kid in front of Shiro he gets his throat slit open.





	Pedo Curtis Gets his throat slit

Curtis the useless faggot isn't getting attention anymore. No one cares that he was forced to marry Shiro to make sure that Shiro was seen as super gay. His husband hates his guts and wishes he was dead. So, Curtis goes back to the only people who don't judge him.

Children.

In particular, a little black haired boy who's half Galra. His parents died in the war and Curtis thinks that it would be a perfect way to relieve his stress.

He convinces the Coalition to give him the kid and then when it's the kid's first night in Curtis's and Shiro's house, he tris something fucked up.

Shiro finds out and immediately takes matters int his own hands.

He always hated his useless faggot of a husband that the coalition forced him to marry. This is just way more than he was willing to deal wit.

He grabs the kitchen knife and slices down into the bone. Curtis gurgles and whines but Shiro only spits on him.

The kid doesn't wake up and never finds out how close he was to being some sick random fuck's abuse victim.

Fuck Curtis.

His corpse should be raped with a knife again and again.


End file.
